Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fifth Season
[[Plik:Season_5_DVD_cover.png|mały|250px|Okładka Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fifth Season.]] "Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fifth Season" to oficjalne wydanie DVD/Blu-ray piątego sezonu serialu Dawno, dawno temu, zawierające wszystkie 23 odcinki. Zostało wydane w Ameryce Północnej 16 sierpnia 2016 roku.https://twitter.com/KSiteTV/status/731196597292302336 Odcinki rozmieszczone są na pięciu lub sześciu płytach, w zależności od regionu wydania. W Polsce DVD/Blu-ray nie zostało wydane. Opis |-|Tekst przetłumaczony = Mrok i Światło. Jedno ukrywane, inne ujawniane, ale każde jest nieskończenie uwodzicielskie. Przygotuj się na ostateczną bitwę pomiędzy tymi przeciwnymi, nieprzewidywalnymi siłami w "Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fifth Season", prosto od ABC. Gdy Wybawicielka zostaje "Mroczną Swan", linie między dobrem a złem rozmywają się, kiedy Emma zaczyna rozkoszować się odurzającym smakiem władzy absolutnej. Przerażona, że da się opętać, Emma i Hak odwiedzają Camelot, aby znaleźć jedyną osobę, która będzie w stanie im pomóc: Merlina. Niestety, król Artur okazuje się zdrajcą, a gdy łączy siły z mściwą Zeleną, nadzieje Emmy i Haka zostają zachwiane. Teraz Emma i jej cała rodzina ze Storybrooke musi zejść do Podziemia Hadesa, gdzie postarają się ocalić Haka przed wiecznym potępieniem... z "pomocą" Rumpelsztyka. Ale czy każdy z nich przeżyje podróż? Rozpieść się wszystkimi 23 przykuwającymi uwagę odcinkami sezonu piątego. Dodatkowo oddaj swoje zmysły niewidzianym nigdy wcześniej materiałom bonusowym podczas dzielenia romansów, przeżywania magii i odkrywaniu sekretów "Dawno, dawno temu".''http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-once-upon-a-time-season-5-86836/ |-|Tekst oryginalny = ''Darkness and Light. One conceals; the other reveals, but each is infinitely seductive. Prepare for the ultimate battle between these opposing, unpredictable forces in ABC’s "Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fifth Season". When the Savior becomes the "Dark Swan", the lines between good and evil blur as Emma begins to relish the intoxicating taste of absolute power. Terrified she’ll succumb, Emma and Hook visit Camelot to find the one person who may be able to aid them: Merlin. Unfortunately, King Arthur proves treacherous, and when he joins forces with a vengeful Zelena, Emma and Hook’s hopes are shattered. Now Emma and her entire Storybrooke family must embark on a chilling descent to the Underworld of Hades, where they’ll try and rescue Hook from eternal damnation... with "help" from Rumplestiltskin. But will any of them survive the journey? Treat yourself to all 23 riveting episodes of Season 5. Plus, indulge your senses with never-before-seen bonus features as you share the romance, relive the magic and unlock the secrets of "Once Upon a Time". Odcinki Materiały dodatkowe * "Merida in Storybrooke" - Merida w Storybrooke (wideo poniżej) * "Tales From The Underworld: A Knight With Cruella" - Opowieści z Podziemia: Rycerz z Cruellą (wideo poniżej) * "Fairiest Bloopers of them All" - najpiękniejsze wpadki na świecie (wideo poniżej) * Usunięte sceny (wideo poniżej): ** "Pozostałości po Wybawicielce" - Cena - scena nr 1-2A ** "Obowiązek taty" - Stolica Zguby - scena nr 2-3 ** "Uczucia przy jedzeniu" - Stolica Zguby - scena nr 13 (wyłącznie w wydaniu blu-ray) ** "Trywialne gonitwy" - Stolica Zguby - scena nr 22 ** "Zupa szlagiera" - Łapacz snów - scena nr 1-2 (wyłącznie w wydaniu blu-ray) ** "Rozwidlenie z przeszłości" - Nimue - scena nr 13 ** "Zdobywanie zaufania" - Złamane serce - scena nr 15 (wyłącznie w wydaniu blu-ray) ** "Bezpieczeństwo i chmura" - Złamane serce - scena nr 29 ** "Zaczarowanie" - Łabędzi śpiew - scena nr 36 ** "Inna opcja" - Dusze tych, którzy odeszli - scena nr 23 ** "Konfrontacja z rzeczywistością" - Zachody miłosne - scena nr 24 ** "Zablokowana magia" - Diabelskie nasienie - scena nr 10 (wyłącznie w wydaniu blu-ray) ** "Ponowne zjednoczenie" - Diabelskie nasienie - scena nr 23A (wyłącznie w wydaniu blu-ray) ** "Krzywdy pisania" - Siostry - scena nr 8 (wyłącznie w wydaniu blu-ray) ** "Nieapetycznie" - Ognisty ptak - scena nr 1 ** "Belle w puszcze" - Ostatnie namaszczenie - scena nr 5 ** "Dwie połowy" - Ostatnie namaszczenie - scena nr 16A ** "Załadowane" - Tylko Ty - scena nr 16 (wyłącznie w wydaniu blu-ray) * "Once Celebrates One Hundred" - serial świętuje sto odcinków (wideo poniżej) * Audio komentarze: ** Mroczna Emma: Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz i Jennifer Morrison ** Narodziny: David H. Goodman, Jerome Schwartz i Colin O'Donoghue ** Tylko Ty: David H. Goodman i Andrew Chambliss Wideo Dawno, dawno temu - Merida in Storybrooke Tales From The Underworld - A Knight With Cruella Dawno, dawno temu - Once Celebrates One Hundred Dawno, dawno temu - wpadki z sezonu 5 Dawno, dawno temu - usunięte sceny z sezonu 5 Zobacz też * Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Second Season * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Third Season * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fourth Season * Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season Przypisy